The growth hormone secretagogue receptor (GHS-R) regulates a number of physiological processes, including growth hormone (GH) release, metabolism, and appetite. Ghrelin, a circulating hormone produced predominantly by endocrine cells in the stomach, is its endogenous ligand. Ghrelin is a 28 amino acid peptide with an acyl side chain required for biological activity (Kojima et al., Nature, 402, 656-660, 1999). Ghrelin has been shown to stimulate growth hormone (GH) release and to increase food intake when administered both centrally and peripherally (Wren et al., Endocrinology, 141, 4325-4328, 2000).
Endogenous levels of ghrelin rise on fasting and fall on re-feeding in humans (Cummings et al., Diabetes, 50, 1714-1719, 2001). Ghrelin also appears to play a role in maintaining long term energy balance and appetite regulation. Chronic administration of ghrelin in rodents leads to hyperphagia and weight gain that are independent of growth hormone secretion (Tschop et al., Nature, 407, 908-913, 2000). Circulating ghrelin levels decrease in response to chronic overfeeding and increase in response to chronic negative energy balance associated with anorexia or exercise. Obese people generally have low plasma ghrelin levels (Tschop et al., Diabetes, 50, 707-709, 2001) accordingly to the physiological response of the body in reducing calories intake. Intravenous ghrelin is effective in stimulating food intake in humans. A recent study showed a 28% food intake increase from a buffet meal with a ghrelin infusion compared with saline control (Wren et al., J. Clin. Endocrinology and Metabolism, 86, 5992, 2001).
In view of the above experimental evidence, compounds that modulate ghrelin receptor activity have been proposed for preventing and/or treating disorders associated with ghrelin receptor physiology. For example, antagonists at ghrelin receptor might one day be developed to reduce appetite, reduce food intake, induce weight loss and treat obesity without affecting or reducing the circulating growth hormone levels. On the other hand, agonists at ghrelin receptor might also be developed for stimulating food intake and thus be useful in treating eating disorders, for example anorexia nervosa, or in treating cachexia resulting from cancer, AIDS or Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD). Ghrelin agonists may also be useful as gastroprokinetic agents which can enhance gastrointestinal motility by increasing the frequency of contractions in the small intestine or making them stronger, but without disrupting their rhythm. Gastroprokinetic agents are used to relieve gastrointestinal symptoms such as abdominal discomfort, bloating, constipation, heart burn, nausea, and vomiting, and are used to treat a number of gastrointestinal disorders, including but not limiting to, irritable bowel syndrome, gastritis, acid reflux disease, gastroparesis, and functional dyspepsia. Furthermore, compounds that modulate ghrelin receptor activity might also be used to prevent or treat diseases related to substance abuse, for example, alcohol or drug (e.g., amphetamines, barbiturates, benzodiazepines, cocaine, methaqualone, and opioids) abuse, which refers to a maladaptive pattern of use of a substance that is not considered dependent.
A number of compounds acting on the ghrelin receptor have been reported in the literature. YIL-781, for example, is a small molecule ghrelin receptor antagonist from Bayer that reportedly improves glucose tolerance, suppresses appetite and promotes weigh loss (Esler et al., Endocrinology 148 (11):5175-5185); LY444711 is an orally active ghrelin receptor agonist from Lilly that reportedly induces adiposity by stimulating food consumption and sparing fat utilization (Bioorg. & Med. Chem. Lett., 2004, 14, 5873-5876); anamorelin is an orally available ghrelin receptor small molecule agonist from Helsinn Therapeutics that is in clinical trials for the treatment of anorexia and cachexia in cancer patients. Ghrelin receptor agonists and antagonists based on asymmetric ureas are disclosed in US 2012/0220629, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Other small molecule ghrelin receptor modulators can be found in WO 2008/092681, US 2009/0253673, WO 2008/148853, WO 2008/148856, US 2007/0270473 and US 2009/0186870.
In view of the above, it is desirable to find new compounds which modulate ghrelin receptor activity.